A surfer spends a great amount of time lying on the surfboard in a prone position, and sitting with the knees on the surfboard resting back on the heels of the feet. Both of these positions push the insteps and toe joints of the feet against the surface of the surfboard resulting in uncomfortable abrasions and redness on the insteps and in excess calcium deposits on toe joints, a condition referred to as surfknots. A surfer's feet are also subject to cuts and bruises from the surfboard and the ocean floor. In addition, when the water is cold, a surfer's feet become cold and numb after long periods of surfing. To avoid these problems, a surfer can wear neoprene boots or slippers which provide an insulating and protective layer of neoprene. However, boots and slippers are difficult to surf with. Surfing requires the surfer to very accurately feel the movement of the surfboard under the effect of the waves on which it is traveling, and press against the surface of the surfboard in response. In other words, the surfer must both be able to feel the board and to control the board precisely and quickly with the feet. Neoprene boots and slippers cover the entire sole of the foot and make it difficult for the surfer to feel and control the surfboard. Many boots have a thicker reinforced sole for greater durability. This thicker sole makes control of the surfboard still more difficult. In addition, the bottom of most boots is not tightly held against the sole of the foot. Accordingly, greater foot movements are required to move the bottom of the boot toward and away from the surfboard than are required when barefoot reducing the precision with which the surfer can control the board with the feet. Unless water temperatures are very low, surfers prefer surfing barefoot because of the freedom of movement and the intimate contact with the surfboard which it allows.